Birthday Surpirse
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: Hannibal has to go away for Face's birthday, but Face gets a pleasent surprise... HxF


Come check out our LJ community for The A-Team~

You can prompt anything you would love to read, and have a go at filling other people's requests!

http ateam-inspire (dot) livejournal (dot) com

* * *

**Birthday Surprise**

"Shit Hannibal – No!" Face exclaimed across the bed Hannibal was currently using to lay out all his kit on. Hannibal sighed, hands pausing in their task of gathering his ops equipment out of his dresser. He cast a glance over his shoulder at his currently seething lieutenant, who was stood on the other side of his bed, by the door, arms crossed, and a look which said 'Don't even i_think_/i about it'.

"I'm sorry Kid… I know I said I'd be around and that we would do something together this year…" Hannibal paused at the displeased growl emitting from his partner. "Turn it down!" Face demands petulantly. Hannibal really wished he could, but Russ needed him to do a solo mission. He had spoken at length with his boss, hoping to swing it either side of Face's proclaimed birthday, but he wasn't to be budged. And he wasn't being allowed to dodge out of it either.

"I tried…" Hannibal sighs patiently, as he continues his job of preparing his kit. He knew how much this birthday meant to Face. It was his big 'official' 30, although he didn't look much over 26. He had promised that they would do something spectacular, but things were not currently going to plan – for either of them. He was hoping to have some nice quality time with Face, something that they had both been looking forward to. "Then take me the fuck with you!" Face demanded.

Hannibal tried hard not to laugh. Sometimes he wondered if Face should have joined the navy given his tendency to swear when he became irate, just so he could use the adage 'swear like a sailor'. Giving Face another look, he decided not to voice his thoughts and push his lover over the proverbial edge. He could already tell he was walking a fine line. "Sweetheart…" He sooths as he stops his packing and moves across the room, around the bed, so as to take Face into his arms. "You know I would if I could…" There's a mumble from where Face has buried his face in the crook of Hannibal's neck, and Hannibal really can't help the chuckle that bubbles up from within his chest. "I'm sure General Morrison would be amused to hear your opinion of him…"

There's a deep sigh from the young man in his arms, and Face's own arms come up around his back to hold on tightly. Hannibal just takes a moment to rub his large hands soothingly up and down Face's sturdy back. Face's fear of abandonment sometimes creeps up on them, and this may be one of those times. Every time Russ sends him away without his lieutenant, Face gets needy, possessive, and very, very affectionate. The gentle kisses and nips now being laid on his neck are proof enough of his theory, and he pulls Face in as close as humanly possible, giving a low hum of appreciation.

Hannibal curses softly and moves one hand up to lodge itself firmly in Face's hair as Face proceeds to mark him, making sure his lad stays there a good amount of time to make it a good one. Not that Face needs the encouragement. Hannibal knows he is going to have to keep his scarf on, and Face's grin as he leaves will just be the icing on the proverbial cake; the grin that promises more on his return. When Face does eventually pull back, he ghosts kisses up Hannibal's neck and jaw, seeking out his lips. "I love you… you know…" Face breaths before kissing him firmly. And Hannibal does – without a shadow of a doubt.

Hannibal lets himself enjoy the kiss for a few moments before breaking it and delivering a few smaller chaste ones in its wake. He knows time is moving on and he needs to be off base in less than an hour. Face seems to sense he reluctance and glances at the clock on their bedside table. "Do you have time boss?" He asks, caressing the back of Hannibal's neck with one hand whilst the other rubs up and down a strong arm. "For you?" Hannibal growls softly, moving one hand so he can take a firm hold of the hand caressing his arm and intertwine their fingers. "Always…" He breaths, laying a kiss on their joined hands.

Face wastes no time spinning Hannibal around and pushing him down onto the bed. Hannibal belated notes that they should have at least cleared i_some_/i space on the bed as a compass digs firmly into his right kidney. Face chuckles above him at his wince, and like a true mind reader, makes a show of sweeping all of Hannibal's kit off the bed whilst still straddling his CO. "You're helping me pack for that kid…" Hannibal gruffs, and Face's grin is all the response he gets before his lips are once again occupied.

Hannibal shifts his hands to from Face's back to his ass, and lets out a delighted groan as Face purposefully rocks down into him. "I'm gonna ride ya boss…" Face breaks the kiss to breath, accentuating his words with a few more forceful downward thrusts. Hannibal growls and counter thrusts up, also using his grip on Face to grind him down – much to Face's delight which he vocalises quite loudly. "Shit – If we keep doing this… I'm not gonna last long…" Face confesses. Hannibal just grins at the beauty above him, "Better saddle up then" and adds a sharp slap to his ass.

Face's eyes alight with playful passion at the action, and his grin only gets wider and more feral as he moves to remove Hannibal's t-shirt. His grin falters a little as Hannibal's hands stop his own from carrying out their task, and Hannibal's only comment is "Time kid, clothes stay on." And once again, Face finds himself grinning. They don't often take the time to have sex whilst still clothed. As much as he loves peeling off the layers which prevent skin on skin bliss, he does like to indulge in the kink which allows him to grip, and rip Hannibal's clothing. "Yes'ir!" Face moans, his hands now flying to release Hannibal from the tight confines of his cargos. Hannibal wastes no time unfastening Face's own combats, but pauses to breath deep and moan as Face frees him and starts up his firm strokes. "Jeez Kid - i_I_/i wont last if you keep doing that…" Face grins then pauses in his ministrations. "How do you want be boss?"

And doesn't that just shoot a hot bolt of desire into his loins. He wants Face in every which way, but he knows what he means. The position would be too awkward if Face were to leave his own combats on. "Just one leg – make it quick…" Hannibal doesn't remember many times when Face moves this quickly to do something, but he is thankful for the grace, agility and skill of his partner. Face locks them in a kiss, even as he is now no longer really straddling Hannibal, and is doing a fantastic wiggle to get one of his boots off and one trouser leg.

Hannibal almost laughs at the scene and feeling, but doesn't. He moans instead as Face re-straddles him, lining his ass up so Hannibal's erection is fitting snugly in the embrace of his buttocks. Hannibal takes a moment just to rut against him, whilst one hand holds firmly onto a hip, and the other takes a firm grip on his man, slowly stroking him as Face had done for him only moments ago. "Uunnn John…." Face hisses and arches his back. Hannibal will never tier of hearing his name like this from his lad, nor the view of him writhing in pleasure.

Hannibal does pause however as Face leans up, reaching behind him to take a hold of his erection and guide it to his rose. He instantly moves both hands to prevent him sheathing himself. "I ain't taking you dry Temp…" Hannibal states breathily but firmly. They have only done it a couple of times, and that was when one or both of them were highly strung and desperate for it. "I need it John…" Face begs, and arches down to nuzzle at his throat. "I need to feel you… Keep feeling you… Even when you're not here…"

The begging makes Hannibal bite his lip. "Let me give you isome/i prep Temp… You're enthusiastic enough that I know you'll leave us both walking funny." The chuckle he can feels as well as hear is all the go-ahead he needs as he reaches one hand back under the pillow to grab the well-used tube of lube. "I'll do it John…" Face offers, sitting up to take the lube from unresisting hands. Hannibal watches enthralled as Face leans forward and starts opening himself up. The sounds Face makes are obscene, in the most heavenly of ways, accompanied with moans of his name, moniker and other various titles.

"Enough!" Hannibal growls, removing Face's hand. He re-thinks that assessment when Face does line himself up and sink onto him. He's hardly stretched himself, and his brain is torn between stopping him, and fully sinking himself with one thrust. "Oooh you bastard…" Hannibal groans, eyes tightly shut trying to stave of the wash of almost unbearable pleasure caused by the tight pulsing heat around him, which adds to the liquid pool of fire deep in his belly. Face's retort is a breathy laugh. But neither of them move, both adjusting, both feeling, loving.

When Face does eventually move, it is with slow, gentle rotations of his hip which causes them both to moan in unison. Hannibal's hands move from hips to one clothed and one naked thigh, stroking softly. Face doesn't keep the pace sedate for long, and soon moves his own hands to Hannibal's t-shirt, bunching the material in his fists as he begins riding Hannibal at a furious pace. Hannibal's breath leaves him and he is seeing stars. He can only imagine it is the same for his lover by the raw sounds he is making. Hannibal moves one hand to grip Face's own t-shirt, whilst the other stays firmly on a naked hip.

Face soon starts up a mantra of "John John John" as he chases his orgasm, and Hannibal surreptitiously shifts under him, changing the angle and making his boy wail out in pleasure as the change makes it so Hannibal hits his prostrate deep whilst bottoming out on every move Face makes. Face's rhythm falters, with an "Oh iGod/i", so Hannibal steps in, snapping his hips up furiously into the willing body above him. Face instantly curls down into him, his body shaking with pleasure and his cock trapped and leaking between them.

Hannibal can feel his orgasm building from his toes, tingling up his legs, to his spine, and he tries desperately to hold on - give his boy a few more minutes of pleasure, but he can't. Not this time. So he pulls Face into a kiss and whispers honestly into his ear with a stolen breath, "I love you…." And that does it. Face's body stops shaking and tenses, back arching as he falls over the edge, keening high in his throat and moaning out John's name for all to hear. For Hannibal, that is his world, and he follows his everything into over the edge. The call of the rhythmically spasming muscles of Face's passage urges him to continue his thrusts even as he empties himself, and Face whimpers at the overwhelming feeling.

When they both collapse, Hannibal shakily rolls them over so they are both on their sides facing one another. It takes a moment before Face can open his eyes, and even then it is clear that all he wants to do is enjoy the sated feeling and fall asleep. "I love you…" Hannibal states again, moving one large hand to gently brush soft thick caramel locks out of Face's eyes. "I love you too…" Face replies and Hannibal smiles. "Get some sleep kid. I need to get going." Face gives a look which never fails to squeeze his heart, but then smiles and says softly, "Hurry home boss." Hannibal leans in to kiss him one more time before he gets up to shower, pack and leave.

For the next 3 days, General Morrison had Face running all over base for all sorts of odd duties. Face wanted to call that man several more creative names than usual, but thought he would wait to share them with Hannibal on his return. It was 2300 and he had just stepped into Hannibal's apartment. He wanted nothing more than to have a hot shower and sink down and sleep in his love's bed, surrounded by his comforting smell. He just locked the door and was beginning to peel off his t-shirt when his base mobile rung. Cursing, Face checked the display and cursed again.

"Yes General, Sir?" He answered. He sincerely hoped that it was not some other crazy late-night run he had to do. "Son," Morrison's voice sounded harsh over the phone, "I need you kitted up and ready to move out as of yesterday." Face blinked a moment before enquiring, "Sir?" "Hannibal's been ambushed by natives and we need you to extract him." Face barely stopped himself from swearing. "Sir- Yes Sir!" He barked, even as his heart pounded in his ears and adrenaline begin coursing through his veins picturing various scenarios. "Head to hanger 5 – there's a plane waiting for you." And with that, General Morrison's voice was gone.

"Shit!" Face exclaimed and scampered back out of the door, running to his own quarters for his gear a block over.

It was 15 minutes later that found Face breathing hard outside of hanger 5. He was kitted out in his black ops gear, and wore an expression which clearly stated 'don't mess with me'. He approached what appeared to be the corporal of the hanger. "Lieutenant Peck?" The corporal enquired. Face nodded. "Are we ready to head out now?" The corporal looked at his clip board which was firmly in hand before glancing at his watch. "Just about Sir. There's one more thing General Morrison wanted you to have before you left…" Face quirked an eyebrow, wondering just what the General wanted to give him before he left to rescue Hannibal. He followed the corporal into the unlit hanger and only paused in question as the door closed behind them encasing them in total darkness.

"SURPRISE"

The lights of the hanger flicked on and Face blinked, startled like a rabbit in headlights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!"

There in front of him had to be nearly half the base, his good friends, General Morrison and… "HANNIBAL!" Face shouted, voice somewhere between relieved and pissed. Hannibal was just grinning at him, unlit cigar clamped firmly between his lips. The corporal took his gear from him before he made his way over to Hannibal. Hannibal embraced him, and gave the back of his neck a good solid, comforting squeeze. "Let the birthday boy go so he can do the rounds kid…" a gravelly voice chuckled from the side. Face, not totally relinquishing his hold on Hannibal turned his head to look at the General.

"You were in on it!" Face accused and received a grin and a nod from the base commander. His boss's boss had played him. His boss had played him. "Kid here wanted to surprise you for your birthday. Said you'd never had a proper birthday party before – let alone a surprise one." And then it hit him. His partner, lover, friend, CO, had gone through all this trouble, just for him and it brought a tear to his eye. Face turned his Face up to look at the lights as the General chuckled softly. "Get that lad a drink Hannibal." And with that, Face found himself being steered towards the drinks table.

Music had started up, people were talking, and the hanger birthday party just for him kicked off into full swing. Face didn't even pause to see what drink he was being handed and just downed it, letting out a manly cough even as he sniffed and wiped a few tears away from his eyes. "Happy birthday kid…" Hannibal says softly as he lightly rubs Face's back. Face can't stop the watery smile that graces his lips.

"I thought you were on a mission." Face states after a moment and Hannibal nods. "I was." Face pauses for a moment. "I thought you were ambushed by natives…" Again, Hannibal confirms "I was" whilst motioning to some of his previous team members. Face laughs at that. "And here I thought the General wanted me to be kitted up to head out…" Face was not prepared for the "He does" which Hannibal gives him. "What?" he asks, and Hannibal smiles. He takes a gentle hold of Face's elbow and leads him into a back office in the hanger, out of sight and earshot of the party goers.

"Face…" Hannibal starts. "Boss…?" Face enquires softly. He doesn't often see Hannibal nervous, so understandably he was curious as to what he had to say. "When you were told I was ambushed by natives… And I told you it was my old team… It was because… They… We…" Face looks at Hannibal's now fumbling hands as they reach into his combats searching. "I went to get you this…" He says, pulling out a small black velvet box and dropping to his knee. It took Face a full 30 seconds to process the situation. "John… I… You're…" "Will you be mine forever Templeton Arthur Peck?"

Face didn't hesitate in his answer as he dropped to his knees to take Hannibal's head in both hands to kiss him firmly, deeply, passionately and affirmatively. "Yes – Yes John Yes…" And they both laugh as Face moves to put the ring on his chain with his dog tags, letting them fall over his heart under his shirt. "Now… we have a celebratory plane to catch – after the party of course, courtesy of our good friend General Morrison." And suddenly, Face feels awful for all the names he has ever called the General. Well… Some of them… "Where we going?" Face asks as he steals another kiss. "We're off to a nice cabin in Vermont for a quiet ceremony, before I take you to Ibiza, so you can work on your tan…" "I hope I can work on other things too…" Face murmurs as his lips brush over Hannibal's in a parody of a kiss. "Anything you want baby… Anything you want…."

Grinning Face lets himself fall into Hannibal's chest, and Hannibal slowly lowers them to the floor. Face has once again found his favourite position on top of his CO when a loud voice over a PA system booms into the office. "You better not be doing anything in there!" Hannibal groans and Face laughs. The General has always had impeccable timing. "When we get on that plane," Face starts, "I am going to make slow, passionate love to you until you are delirious with pleasure to show you just how God damned much I love you." Face's heart swells at the look of pure love on Hannibal's Face. "I love you too Temp…"

"Don't make me come in there!" The General warns over the PA.

"Kinky old man…." Hannibal mumbles as they both get up off the floor and laugh. There's a party to have and enjoy, and then a good 3 weeks of R&R to make good on all their promises and vows.

And neither man can wait.


End file.
